Aiding and Abetting
by OtakuEntertainmentInc
Summary: She's been quiet; too quiet. He can think of only one way to help her. It's not breaking any rules if he only gives her the means to go against orders. Brother-sister affection, NOT incest.


Normally, he had no objection to his house being quiet and peaceful. It was a calm atmosphere that set it apart from the rush of the 6th Division headquarters or the light bustle of the streets outside.

However, since he had brought Rukia back from the Human World a day ago, she had been _too_ quiet. She still occupied her favourite window seat with a book or drawing pad, only now, the book lay forgotten on her lap, the pencil frozen in her hand as she stared out at the gardens.

The Underworld would freeze over before he would admit it, but seeing the pensive and troubled look on her face worried him. However, what could he do - the Soul Society had given their orders. He could do nothing to help her.

Giving a short, quick sigh, Rukia turned, swinging her feet to the ground as she moved to get up. Her eyes moved to him, and she froze. "Ah - N-Nii-sama . . . . I didn't know you were home."

"I only just arrived," he said, his usually aloof tone dropped for now. In the months since her attempted execution and the subsequent defection of 3rd, 5th, and 9th Division Captains, the two of them had developed a closer bond. Perhaps not on as strong as that of other families, but certainly closer than they had been in forty years.

For a long moment, neither of them said anything. Rukia watched the floor, and Byakuya watched her. "You're still worried," he said at last.

Her head came up. "I can't help it. One of my closest friends was taken by Aizen, and I'm supposed to stand idly by while -" She halted in the middle of her outburst, then abruptly clamped her mouth shut so quickly, he heard her teeth click together. She had realized just whom she was ranting at.

Crossing the room, he stood in front of her, looking down at the top of her bowed head. She truly was concerned for the human girl, a fact that had been confirmed by Ukitake-taichō. Byakuya had spoken to him just a short while ago on his way home - the older Captain had given several observances on the training Rukia had gone through in the last month.

Moving to one side, he put one hand on her shoulder, propelling her lightly out of the room ahead of him. "Come with me."

He guided her down the hallway to her room, and inside, to the closet, which he opened. Inside, hung two anonymous tan cloaks, one Rukia-sized and one clearly larger.

Rukia blinked. "I'm . . . not sure I understand, Nii-sama."

Taking the smaller cloak from it's hanger, he passed it to her. "They are a gift. From me to you. I believe you'll have use of them."

Puzzlement was still her chief expression. "But, Nii-sama, winter isn't for another -"

He held up a hand to forestall any further comment. "The sand in the desert can be rather abrasive. You will need them."

Byakuya watched as her eyebrows drew together in a frown, the eyes beneath them staring up at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about. A soft knock at the door drew the attention of both of them.

The servant bowed respectfully. "Your pardon, Kuchiki-taichō, but Abarai-fukutaichō is here."

"We'll be there shortly." Turning back to his adopted sister, the tall noble offered the slightest of incredibly rare smiles.

"The human girl worked hard to rescue you; you owe her a debt for that. And our family never leaves debts outstanding."

Again - the Underworld would freeze over before he would admit it, but the smile that lit up her face cause a warm feeling to suffuse his chest, spreading further as she impulsively wrapped both arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," she said, her muffled voice sounding from the same height as his navel. His tiny smile became just slightly bigger.

"You're welcome." Delicately extricating himself, he moved to the door. "I have a last few things to discuss with Abarai; gather your things. A Senkaimon will be opening in twenty minutes to take you to Urahara."


End file.
